


be around, be around, be around, be around me

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [10]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, also hello everybody im back from my writers block, based off their robot mod stream, bc its pre relationship we can just say that fundy was just smitten w/ five cuz yes, i didnt leave you guys haha, literally just fluff thats it, mostly from fundys side cuz i couldnt figure out how to incorporate it on fives side but oh well, still posting bad stories dw, story mechanics! dont we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: “you’re kidding! why did they vote me out there,” fundy groaned, ears twitching in annoyance.“maybe because you basically went ‘no u’ to tina there?” punz quipped, snickering at the hybrid’s obvious disappointment.“whatever. i’ll just follow five everywhere he goes,”“stalking your boyfriend is not the way to make sure he loves you forever,” punz rolled his eyes, trailing behind fundy. “shut up, punz.” “i’ll shut up once you stop simping over our darling radish boy,” punz grinned, knowing that he had won the argument.or, in which there is a cyborg, a radish, and a fox.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	be around, be around, be around, be around me

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAA YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT NO
> 
> sidenote though i prolly will be a lot less active  
> also if i promised to do someones req before im sorry but i probably wont b able to :(  
> even writing this fic took me an unbearably long time bc i just Could Not get my brain to work and plus i also have hw n shit to deal with so.
> 
> hope u guys enjoy this! i have a beauty + the beast and a superhero au in drafting that i might get to finish soon enough so u may b seeing that soon enough...  
> not a promise though i dont wanna let u guys down if i promise something that never happens
> 
> oh also ik this note is getting long but ive made an executive desicion to refer to 5up as solely five now (even in my notes) to diffrentiate from the cc and the character in my works. yep thats it haha
> 
> anywaYs usual cw: probably ooc lol

_ ‘crewmate again, huh?’  _ five thought to himself, inserting his keys into the dropship keypad. 

_ ‘ _ _ ah well, at least i can go around trolling people,’  _ the pink crewmate smiled, proceeding to medbay for his next few tasks.

on the way, he bumped into hafu and punz laughing about their disastrous last round- they barely paid him any attention, moving deeper into medbay. “wow, i can’t believe i just got ignored by my own sister,” five mock-sighed, stepping into the drill room and activating the large drill. while he struggled with debugging the drill, fundy stepped into the room, bag of chocolates in hand. 

“hey,” the hybrid crewmate greeted him with a smile, stepping forward and quickly reprogramming the drill’s errors. 

“what’s up?” “my chocolates just came in,” fundy motioned to the bag in his hand. 

“there’s a bunch of different ones here,” “oh? what kinds?” “well, they’re all milk chocolate, but there’s ones with different shapes- so this one’s shaped like a heart, and this one looks like a flower..” 

as they chatted, the two headed deeper into medbay, where they stumbled across the cyborg using its lasers and subsequently murdering punz. “not dealing with that today,” five muttered under his breath as he pulled fundy into decontamination after him. 

“i would rather not die to a murderous robot while trying to do my tasks.” fundy laughed in response, “yeah, agreed.” 

“do you have anything in specimen?” “no, i’ll just watch you and eat my chocolates.” five hummed in response, strolling over to the simon says task and starting up the application.

“it’s rather funny how the mira crew got clowned so much that they made a game out of it,” fundy commented from behind him, five letting out a soft laugh at the remark. “true, true. it’s saddening though, how those original 10 lost their lives because of the incompetency.” “mhm,” fundy agreed, popping a chocolate into his mouth. “absolute shame.” “was that sarcasm?” “noooo, not at all,” “pfft. whatever you say, i suppose.”

they stood in silence for a bit longer, until the meeting got called. 

nogla started off the meeting very straightfoward: “okay, so- punz has been dead for a bit,” “oh yeah, fundy and i witnessed him being absolutely desecrated by bob,” five said, referring to the name of the cyborg that had been supplied to them at the beginning for the games they were playing. “it was rather sad, actually.” “alright, well, dk is recent.” “was this a body or a button?” hafu chimed in, folding her hands in her lap.   
“it was a button,” nogla clarified, tone somber. 

“well, i’m gonna keep it at buck fifty with you-” at train’s voice, five stifled a giggle at his scuffed mic and setup. “has anyone seen hafu this entire round?” 

at the mention of her name, hafu huffed with indignation. “yes, actually, i was with poki and punz!” “punz is dead,” fundy reminded her, still eating his chocolates. “well i mean, poki can confirm i was with her.” “that’s true, she was with me for basically the entire round,” poki said. “anyways, we should skip.”

a round passes, and tina catches fundy; getting him voted out. the fox hybrid happens to be understandably upset at this.

“you’re kidding! why did they vote me out there,” fundy groaned, ears twitching in annoyance.   
“maybe because you basically went ‘no u’ to tina there?” punz quipped, snickering at the hybrid’s obvious disappointment. 

“whatever. i’ll just follow five everywhere he goes,” 

“stalking your boyfriend is not the way to make sure he loves you forever,” punz rolled his eyes, trailing behind fundy. “shut up, punz.” “i’ll shut up once you stop simping over our darling radish boy,” punz grinned, knowing that he had won the argument.

the hybrid crewmate groaned and muted punz’s audio, much to his friend’s chagrin. directing both himself and bob over to five, fundy attempted to position the cyborg in a place where its laser beam would just barely miss the plant hybrid- and proceeded to fail miserably, five giggling at the botched attempt to scare him. 

“fundy  _ was _ the cyborg, wasn’t he?” five mused to himself, fundy hiding his head in his hands at the words. “i’ll just follow him around.” with that, five proceeded to watch fundy murder 3 other crewmates in front of him, letting out a light laugh each time it happened.

( each time, fundy felt himself falling more and more for his friend. )

the meeting went and passed, with five being voted out. “kill nogla, fundy!” the pink crewmate whispered to him in a devious tone, a bright smile on his face. ( how could he say no to that smile? how could he say no to five in general, really. he’d have to be mental to even think of that. ) “sure,” the fox hybrid whispered back, directing the cyborg towards tina and punz, shooting the laser at them.

and even though he lost, fundy still felt like he won- how could he not, when the man of his dreams was smiling at him with an expression of pure joy?

[ fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO yes punz was calling five fundys bf for funsies yknow  
> teasing ur friends n that good shit
> 
> (( also hidden lore in one of my drabbles?? :000??? might i write something on that?? maybe u'll never know lol ))


End file.
